


Day 3: Nothing

by meikyuu_makeyou



Series: 30-Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: Trigger Warning: SuicideSuicide is a double edged sword - it may bring you relief but the ones left behind are the ones who would mourn for you.





	Day 3: Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged this as mature because of suicide themes.
> 
> Tried a new style of writing... I wonder if this works? Plus, this is kinda personal tbh, heh... asdfghjkl Idk what to write for this.  
> Erm, please seek out for help if you are feeling suicidal, you matter and there is someone out there that cares for you.
> 
> To whoever reading this, please don't lose faith, we are here for you. Things get hard at times, but that's how life is. You're brave, you're strong, you survived till now. I love you. You'll brave this storm and come out of it stronger than before, I believe in you.

She sees bars behind her eyes

As dark thoughts rise

Her heart beats and her mind runs wild

Tears slides, feelings riled

There was not a sign of emotions

Too drained from the world’s erosion

She has lost the ability to care

She lost hope in prayer

Phone screen flashes

Things she once cared burned to ashes

Emotions muted

The storm within her, uprooted

As she tossed to her side

Her wrists fall, dyed crimson

The warrior in her defeated

Finally free from the mental prison

When her eyes opened again

And her tears dried

She stands untied and

Finally free


End file.
